


Giving In

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Class Differences, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Power Imbalance, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur feels they waited long enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my darling [Leesha](http://dearambelinna.tumblr.com)!

  
There had been a degree of trust built.

Arthur was wary at first, paranoid that Eames was using him; that he would grow bored of him and just try to fuck him and then leave him. He was worried that Eames would change his behavior in the club, demand special treatment or chase Arthur around or worse, chase off his clientele out of jealousy.

But nothing had changed. Eames still came to the club, still waited and when he got his private dance, only touched Arthur after he asked first and was given permission. He still paid him for each dance and he never asked Arthur about his job. He understood it was that - just a job and nothing else.

After a few months of getting to know each other, building said trust and Arthur purposely waiting him out, he saw Eames had infinite patience and never forced anything along. He was willing to wait for as long as Arthur wanted.

Arthur felt they had both waited long enough. It was Arthur’s day off, they went on one of their ,now normal, dinner dates. At the end of their date, while they kissed in the back of Eames’ car, Arthur moved back slightly, brushing his hair away as he asked,

“Are you busy tonight?”

“No, love. Why do you have to leave?”

Arthur smiled slightly, going back in for another kiss, brushing his lips softly against Eames’, his hand sliding down to the front of his shirt as he tugged his tie loose from his coat as he wrapped his fingers around it.

“No...actually I thought...we should go to your place.”

Eames moved back to look at Arthur better, surprise written on his face as he licked his lips slightly and asked,

“Are you sure?”

Arthur nodded and Eames kissed him again, putting his arm around him to pull him in closer.

        His driver took them to Eames’ apartment, which Arthur discovered was more than he could have ever fantasized about. It was a luxury building, Eames’ apartment at the top and at least three times the size of Arthur’s. It was beautiful and elegant and Arthur so wanted to explore every corner and stare into the distance of the city’s skyline and sit in every chair, but he had more pressing issues to attend to. He turned to Eames as the door closed and said,

“Your place is beautiful.”

“Thank you. I always wanted to show it to you.”

“Really? Why?”

“I knew you would appreciate it. Plus, I knew you would look like you belonged here.”

Arthur laughed softly and looked down, fighting the urge to blush and Eames took his hand and walked him towards the back of his apartment, to his bedroom. As they walked, Arthur got the chance to look at the walls of photos, art and decorations, taking only glances as they got to his bedroom.

“I wasn’t prepared for you to want to come here tonight. I would have picked up a bit or least had my bed made.”

Arthur turned to him, taking his hands and pulling him to the bed.

“I don’t care. I just want you.”

Eames only kissed him in response and they slowly began to undress.

Arthur felt his nerves flutter in his stomach, never imagining himself here after so many years of being alone. He never imagined himself in Eames’ bedroom, kissing him, wanting him to touch him, wanting him to undress him, wanting to sleep with him. He pushed Eames’ coat off his shoulders after opening it and then undid his tie, their lips never leaving each other’s. As the soft silk hiss of Eames’ tie came off from around his collar, Arthur untucked his shirt, Eames helping as he undid the cuffs and Arthur undid each button on the dress shirt. When he opened it and began to push it off his shoulders, Arthur moved back, wanting to see Eames’ body and was surprised to see tattoos. He had a soft cover of chest hair, a necklace with a pendant as well with black tattoos covering the sides his chest and under his collarbones and as he moved the shirt, there were more on his shoulders. Arthur was surprised.

“You have tattoos...this is unexpected.”

“Why?”

“You’re so proper and professional...I didn’t think you would have so many.”

“I wasn’t always proper and professional. I have a past too.”

“I’d like to hear about it.”

“I’d love to tell you about it.”

Arthur helped him out of his shirt, his hands running down his body, fingers scratching through his chest, then smoothing down his sides as he tugged at his pants, undoing the button there as Eames helped Arthur out of his shirt as well. They undressed each other with care and laid back in the bed with Eames over him. They continued to kiss, Arthur bringing his hands up to Eames’ face, cupping him, pulling him closer, never letting him get further than a breath away.

Arthur lifted his leg up, pressing his thigh to Eames’ bare side, lifting his hips to rub his erection against Eames’ and heard him groan.

“I’ve wanted you for so long…”

Arthur had never felt so wanted, so adored and worshipped in his entire life. Hearing Eames whisper that confession to him made him glad he waited, glad that there was more to him than just a rich man who wanted to own him.

“Me too...I was just...scared…”

His own confession made him tremble as he realized how true it was.

Eames’ hand held his thigh, his hand turning to grab the underside of it, spreading him open further as Arthur moaned a little, his neck craning up to meet Eames’ mouth, his hands on his shoulder and the side of Eames’ throat. The inside of Arthur’s mind roared, blinding white pinpricks burst into stars behind his eyes as he felt Eames touching him between his thighs and he trembled like a virgin. His head fell back, his neck, shoulders and back following as he panted fiercely, his face flushed as he cursed softly.

He was embarrassed at how sensitive he was, just the soft, dry rub of Eames’ fingertips at his hole made him whimper and he closed his eyes, wanting to hide. Eames wouldn’t let him, leaning down, kissing at his throat, velvet lips at Arthur’s.

“Are you ok?”

Arthur nodded, too overwhelmed to speak anymore as he shivered. His hands clung to Eames’ shoulders, then slipped back up into the short sandy blonde tresses, pulling him down to kiss him more - a starving man at a meal. They stayed that way for a while, Eames’ fingers tickling, rubbing, touching, exploring that taut little ring of muscle, feeling it flutter against his touch and Arthur finally had to pull back, dizzy, his vision clouding around the edges. He kept his lips close to Eames’ feeling him give chase to his mouth, tongue lapping and tasting at the corner of Arthur’s lips.

“More...more...I want you…”

He sounded whiny as he keened, but it seem to encourage Eames as he sat back on his knees and leaned over to the night stand to open a drawer. Arthur felt cold and exposed until Eames came back, depositing the condom and lube at his side. He covered him again and Arthur reached up, wrapping his arms around Eames’ body, his lips immediately seeking out Eames’, wanting so much, lifting his hips to feel the hard shaft in response - rubbing against his own as Eames leaned down and rubbed against him in return.

Eames’ head tucked against Arthur’s throat and he nipped and licked a tiny little mark, Arthur gasping softly as he turned his head, wanting Eames to mark him everywhere, as dark as he wanted, as much as he wanted and he found himself wanting to be possessed by Eames. Somewhere in his distraction, Eames had covered his fingers with lube and slotted one inside of Arthur. He clenched down with a breathy moan, his entire body shaking as he lifted his legs against Eames’ sides. His hands traveled and explored Eames’ body on their own accord and he mewled when Eames’ finger moved inside him. It was just the one so far and Arthur felt sucker-punched already.

“Arthur…”

Arthur had never liked the sound of his name until he heard it from Eames’ mouth, the way he rolled the r’s, the way it fit past his lips as if it belonged there.

“You’re extraordinary, darling...beautiful...I’m lucky…”

Arthur felt his thighs shake and he tensed them to stop as he swallowed hard and looked at Eames. He wanted to say something just as intense, just as deep, but he found himself blushing instead, his mouth open as he moaned when a second finger was added. He leaned up to kiss him in response, moving away from his lips to bite at his throat and then pressed his cheek to Eames’ as he let out a soft little cry near his ear.

“Oh….please...please…”

He pushes down on the digits, feeling them slowly pump in and out, spreading him open, his back arching as he trembled everywhere, torn between wanting to open his legs further and keeping them against Eames’ body. His head spun, Eames’ fingers taking him apart and robbing him of his senses as he was scissored open. Eames kissed at his throat, then his chest as Arthur laid back, hearing Eames humming softly, the faint stubble leaving gentle pink marks against Arthur’s skin.

When Eames withdrew his fingers, Arthur sobbed, his entire body craving Eames’ cock. It wasn’t too long before he felt the gentle push, the unfamiliar burn scorching him as Eames filled him carefully. Eames was sitting up on his knees, holding Arthur’s thighs as he both pulled him forward and he pushed in. When he bottomed out, he laid over Arthur, resting on his elbows as he kissed Arthur, letting him recover, loving his open mouth as he whined and breathed deeply, his body holding onto him as tightly as he could as they gasped against each other’s mouths, Eames resting his forehead to Arthur’s,

It was wet between them with sweat and lube - slickness between their thighs, a trickle running down the length of Arthur’s throat as he swallowed hard, feeling so full and hot. He felt a little hysterical, his chest rising and falling fast, his hair sticking to the sides of his face. Eames’ own hair was now a mess from Arthur’s touch, and Arthur was relieved to look at him and see he was just as much of a disaster as Arthur was.

“Eames…”

His voice sounded weak and torn apart and as he looked at Eames, Eames devoured his mouth again, his hands cupping Arthur’s face as he moved back to answer him.

“Yes, love?”

His own voice was raspy and worn and when he licked his lips, he took off the sweat from his mouth as Arthur whined softly and said,

“Please…”

He couldn’t form words anymore, but he lifted his hips, showing Eames what he wanted and Eames understood.

He moved his hips back, withdrawing slightly, feeling Arthur’s legs at his side as he rolled back inside him, filling him again and again. It was a fluid motion, the wave crashing against Arthur over and over again and Arthur’s hands held onto Eames’ sides, sliding down to his waist. He moaned, Eames keeping his easy pace as he raised his head to look at Arthur’s face, his hands leaving his face, now on his chest as he moved a little faster, jolting Arthur and pulling a sob from him.

Eames’ back dipped as he withdrew and as he thrust forward harder than before, Arthur’s legs bounced upwards, toes curling, his fingernails biting at Eames’ side as he cursed. He left behind smudges of bruises against Eames’ tattooed skin, crescent moon imprints as he held onto his sides and with every gasping moan, Eames moved faster and harder into him, thriving off the sounds Arthur made, wanting him to make more desperate little noises.

Arthur had never had so little control over his body, he couldn’t control the sounds being torn from him, he couldn’t stop his legs shaking, he couldn’t catch his breath, he couldn’t stop the heat radiating from him, every nerve so aware and alert of Eames inside him, on top of him, holding him, touching him. When he tried to follow Eames’ rhythm, he couldn’t keep up, every thrust threw him off and he cried out again when he felt the head of Eames’ erection hitting his prostate. His breath seized in his chest as he clung to Eames’ sides, never having felt that before, his thighs quaking as he held on.

“Oh...oh...oh God...again...again...please do that again…”

He didn’t care if he sounded desperate and neither did Eames as he nipped at his bottom lip.

“Whatever you want...anything you want, darling….”

And he did, his thrusts moving faster, angled to hit that spot again and again, Arthur screaming out as his eyes screwed shut, his fingers burying against Eames’ skin. He lost his mind in a fog of sweat and urgency and he stopped trying to move, he couldn’t even if he wanted as Eames pushed and thrust and stretched Arthur as hard as he could, taking his own pleasure as well as giving Arthur his own. Eames sealed his lips against Arthur’s, stealing his breath, grunting against him as he pulled back to breathe again as Arthur sobbed.

Eames shoved him over the edge, the scream Arthur let out almost primal as he came - harder than he ever had in his life, leaving him numb and mindless, missing when Eames followed, knowing only he did because he felt him collapse on top of him, trying to catch his breath as he panted as if he’d run miles at top speed. Arthur’s arms fell to his sides, his legs now lying weakly against Eames’ sides as he felt wrung out and exhausted and he couldn’t even open his eyes - that feeling far too taxing.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, he only felt some movement when Eames picked himself up and when he pulled out and he thought he made a little unhappy sound, but he wasn’t sure. As he started collecting his senses he felt Eames curling up beside him, wondering when he turned on his side, feeling Eames’ fingertips stroking his spine softly up and down again and again. As Arthur turned towards him, he looked at Eames and saw him so differently, no longer the prim and proper rich man that found him, but a younger man, his hair a mess, tattoos and boyish smile.

Arthur was spent, his entire body loose and open and relaxed. But he felt so good...so adored and wanted.

“I have never...ever come like that before…”

His voice was still wrecked and Eames smiled a bit, not cocky but genuinely surprised.

“Oh?”

Arthur nodded - yet another taxing act. Eames leaned down, kissing him again softly, then moved down to his shoulder as he said,

“I’ve wanted that for so long...and usually when someone gets what they want, they feel satisfied or disappointed. I find myself wanting you as much as I have before. I just...I want too much...I don’t know how I’ll get through any day without you now.”

Arthur had felt his nerves rise up - paranoia and fear coming up like bile in his throat but when Eames finished, it vanished. Arthur made the effort to turn towards him, his body aching as he moved his arms around Eames as he kissed at his throat, biting at the necklace he wore.

“I don’t either.”

Eames’ hands were pressed to his back, his arms holding Arthur closely.

There was more he wanted to say, more he wanted to do, but he stayed quiet and let Arthur gradually fall asleep against him.


End file.
